Книга Аомине Дайки
by Woolisan
Summary: Аомине Дайки не любит читать книги. Сколько себя помнит, с детства не особо интересовался книжками. Для Аомине существовали игрушечные машинки, самолеты, солдатики и конструктора.


Аомине Дайки не любит читать книги. Сколько себя помнит, с детства не особо интересовался книжками. Для Аомине существовали игрушечные машинки, самолеты, солдатики и конструктора. Он считал, что это куда более интереснее каких-то прямоугольных бумажных штук. Более того, если эти штуки были еще и большого размера, то вообще отстой полный. Скукотища для ботанов. Впрочем, его мнение сильно не изменилось. Вот только ботаником выступал теперь его парень - Сакурай Рё. Дайки считал, что в те моменты, когда Рё сидит за столом и читает книгу, тот слишком зануден. В общем-то, Сакурай ничего не делал, но Аомине смотрел из-за двери на его спину, на то, как тот переворачивает страницу за страницей, и считал это до ужаса скучным. Аомине не понимал, что такого в этих книгах, буквах, что там вообще творится?

Дайки, бывает, подойдет к Сакураю со спины, хватанет (обнимет) Рё, что у того душа в пятки уйдет, заберется своими руками под футболку и под хилые протесты Рё начнет его гладить. Потом и вовсе положит свою голову тому на плечо, перевесит свою рожу так, чтобы видеть то, что написано в книге. И пока будет монотонно щупать Рё по его всяким местам, прочтет пару строчек из книги, нихрена не поймет, еще немного полапает его и с отстраненным видом свалит смотреть телек.

Впрочем, именно сейчас Аомине этим и занимался. Он лежал на диване, подперев одной рукой голову, а в другой держа пульт. Ничего интересного в этом чертове ящике. Ладно, ну и пусть. Для фона он оставил телевизор включенным, а сам откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Спать не хочется. Остается только о чем-то думать. Сакурай сидит в соседней комнате и читает: Дайки заходил к нему минут тридцать назад. Не успевает Аомине толком расслабиться для такого важного дела, как подумать, он слышит пару стуков в дверь комнаты. Дайки поднимает голову, открывает глаза, и тут дверь тихонько открывается, на пороге – Сакурай. В свободной светлой футболке, в пижамных штанах с какими-то ракетами, заправленных в махровые темные носки. А это значит, что…

\- Ты уже спать? – спрашивает Аомине.

\- А? – лицо Рё на миг трогает удивление. Вспомнив о своей привычке надевать пижаму тогда, когда собирается спать, отвечает: - Нет… - Рё закрывает за собой дверь. Он подходит к дивану, где сидит Аомине. – Просто… глаза устали. – Сакурай прикусывает губу и присаживается рядом с ним.

Аомине тем временем ищет пульт на диване. Найдя его, выключает телевизор и переключает свое внимание на Сакурая, который уже успел откинуться на спинку дивана, положив голову на ее край. Грудная клетка Рё поднимается и опускается с одинаковым интервалом времени. Это значит, что тело Рё находится в расслабленном состоянии. Это значит, что он устал. Слишком устал, если даже не отреагировал на то, что Аомине придвинулся к нему вплотную, касаясь своим бедром его бедра. Через несколько секунд Дайки хватает Рё за плечи. Это случается, как обычно бывает у Аомине, несколько несдержанно и резко. Рё распахивает глаза, поднимает голову со спинки дивана и смотрит на Аомине с растерянным выражением лица.

\- Положи голову на колени, - звучит как утверждение. И Рё уже хочет отказаться, как сильные руки Аомине не то, чтобы насильно, но очень настойчиво тянут тело Сакурая вниз.

Через некоторые препирания голова Сакурая лежит на бедре Аомине. Рё дышит куда-то вбок, на кофту Аомине. Тело Рё находится в позе эмбриона, и ему кажется, что он действительно ребенок. Вцепился в одежду Аомине, сжимает своими пальцами края его кофты. Но проходит еще некоторое время, как Сакурай расслабляется и прикрывает глаза. Рё чувствует, что Аомине положил свою руку ему на голову, зарылся пальцами в волосы и начал поглаживать макушку.

\- Вот скажи, Рё, - говорит Дайки, - что ты в этих книгах находишь?

Рё кажется, что ему послышалось. Но нет.

Сакурай открывает глаза, поворачивает голову к Аомине. Сначала он видит только его подбородок, а потом Дайки, почувствовав, что тот смотрит на него, опускает голову вниз. Они встретились взглядами.

\- Что… что я нахожу в книгах? – спросил Рё и начал поднимать голову с ног Аомине, опираясь на руки.

Аомине за ним наблюдал, ждал, пока тот разберется, как бы поудобнее присесть. В итоге Аомине достало это копошение, переворачивание на диване, и Дайки схватил Сакурая под мышками. Затем сам лег на спину, на диван, захватив с собой Рё. Сакурай оказался припечатанным к грудной клетке Аомине.

\- Ну, так что? – спросил Аомине. Он начал забираться под футболку Сакурая.

Но Рё не стал его останавливать, чувствовал, что большего Дайки не сделает, чувствовал, что тому просто хочется к нему прикоснуться.

Сакурай приподнимает голову, смотрит на Аомине.

Рё начинает говорить:

\- Ну… Аомине…

\- Дайки, - перебивает его.

Рё скукоживается, услышав, что Аомине снова его исправляет. Сакурай извиняется, уткнувшись куда-то ему в шею, Аомине с тихим вздохом складывает ладони в замок у того на пояснице, задирая футболку вверх.

Они сначала молчат. Сакурай думает, что сказать Аомине. Дайки ждет ответа, зная, что в каком-то роде поставил своего парня в тупик.

Рё вдруг начинает улыбаться, это замечает Дайки. Аомине приподнимает бровь, а Сакурай начинает говорить. Как-то несмело, но продолжая улыбаться, шепчет ему в шею, от чего Дайки чувствует кожей его теплое дыхание. Руки Сакурая оказываются по обе стороны Аомине.

Рё говорит, что это что-то невероятное. Он говорит, что в книгах есть все. Рё рассказывает это, и уголки губ не опускаются, и вдруг пальцы его начинают жестикулировать. Легкие движения, скачущие по дивану. Приподнимающиеся плечи и двигающиеся ноги, задевающие ноги Аомине. Сакурай говорит, что книги дали ему многое. От того, что не хватает воздуха, Рё ненадолго замолкает, чтобы отдышаться. Дайки тем временем ловит его ноги своими ногами, и думает, что он пропустил половину слов мимо ушей. Получилось как-то не очень красиво.

Сакурай снова начинает говорить.

Он говорит, что есть хорошие книги, и есть не очень.

\- Прости!.. – вдруг говорит Сакурай, дернувшись на Аомине.

Рё тут же поправляется в своих словах. Он говорит, что есть книги его, и книги не его. Типа как «свои» и «не свои». Те книги, которые «не свои», он не читает. Пытался пару раз, но у него не вышло. Говорит, что они скучные, но для кого-то могут быть интересными. Пальцы Рё все еще жестикулируют, голова Сакурая то и дело, что приподнимается и опускается с тела Дайки.

\- Например, твои журналы, Аомине… - Дайки оживляется, с немного удивленным выражением лица смотря на Сакурая. - Для меня они будут «не своими», а для тебя «своими».

Они замолчали. Но Сакурай снова начал говорить.

\- В книгах правда очень много интересного… ты же читаешь журналы про баскетбол…

Рё говорит, что наверняка есть книга, которая рассказывает о баскетболе. С сюжетом, с персонажами, и даже с каким-то смыслом. Сакурай положил свою голову набок, закрыл глаза. Он продолжает, говоря, что для кого-то книги - это спасение. Спасение от плохих мыслей.

\- Есть книги о чем угодно.

\- И о ком угодно? – спрашивает Аомине.

Рё кивает. Говорит, что есть много книг о людях. О животных тоже. Сакурай говорит, что, возможно, Дайки не нашел свою книгу. Или нашел, в виде журналов про баскетбол и журналов с полуголыми тетками. На эти слова Аомине реагирует так, что протестующе надавливает на поясницу Рё. А тот будто этого не замечает. Все продолжает говорить.

Говорит, что есть много сюжетов. Грустных, от которых хочется плакать. Смешных, от которых хочется смеяться. Трогательных, милых, порой жестоких. Или непонятных, и тогда, прочитав книгу, ты сидишь перед последним листом, и лицо становится каким-то потерянным.

\- Оно у тебя всегда такое.

\- А?

\- Лицо твое, Рё.

Сакурай прикусывает губу. Но уже через секунд пять снова продолжает.

Он говорит, что есть другие миры. С эльфами, гномами, русалками. Книги могут рассказать об аде. Или о рае. Рё говорит, что есть бесконечное множество вселенных в книгах, всяких разных, как звезд на небе, как планет или галактик. Там космические корабли могут прилететь с других планет. И там, в книгах – ты можешь жить, ты можешь дышать.

И летать.

Рё говорит, что там можно обрести крылья и путешествовать вместе с героями. Но, как правило, для самих героев ты незаметный, но ты наблюдатель, и ты находишься с ними везде, переживая все моменты, которые описаны в книге. Руки Сакурая рассекают воздух во всяких жестикуляциях. Тонкие пальцы, будто касаются книги, и перелистывают страницу за страницей. И, кажется, Аомине проникается им - Сакураем. Дайки пропускает слова Рё мимо ушей, и он по прежнему считает, что книги – фигня полная. Но то, с каким восхищение об этом рассказывает Сакурай – вот что по-настоящему трогает Аомине. И пока Рё говорит, говорит и говорит, ему кажется, что он никогда не найдет свою книгу. Правда в том, что Дайки плевать на книги.

Но если книга будет о Рё – он ее прочтет.


End file.
